


Don't cry, smile...

by thiective



Category: Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: 5 Prompts for ClAMP Femslash week, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: 5 prompts for one of my favourite OTP, which will never happen, the Tooru/Hokuto pairing. All characters belong to CLAMP.





	Don't cry, smile...

**Author's Note:**

> I blame myself for shipping this crack pairing, but I don't care. I love it.
> 
> Prompts can be found on lesbianahsoka, puff-pink, and writeproblem193 on tumblr.

  1. AU/Crossover



Tohru’s first crush wasn’t Saya. Saya was her first love. The one who awakened her sexuality was a girl with raven hair and beautiful green eyes. Men in the streets of Tokyo were harassing Tohru and _she_ came.

Tohru’s violet eyes widen at her movements, her heart skips beat and body warms when the young teen grabs her arm and pulls her to run with her. Raven hair flowing and green eyes sharp, Tohru feels her throat goes dry.

She thinks Sumeragi Hokuto was brave and beautiful.

  1. Married/Wedding (Modern AU)



She feels jittery, white-lace gloves clutching a white bouquet of roses and carnations. Her hair done up by Saya.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Saya asks quietly, Tohru inhales a breath with her parted red lips.

“Didn’t we already talk?” Tohru asks softly, and Saya tightens the hairbrush in her hand.

“I guess we already did.” The silence between tells a story, the space between them, of first love that sprouts and wilts.

“Hokuto-chan is a lucky lady.” Tohru lets out a soft smile dance on her lips.

“I’m lucky to have her.” Doing the finishing touches, Saya steps away and lets Tohru stands up in her long white dress.

“I’m sorry.” Tohru’s face cracks slightly and she gathers Saya into a hug.

“I’m sorry too.” Saya wraps her arms around the raven in the white dress, and she lets go.

“She’s waiting. You know how impatient she can be.” Saya teases and Tohru let’s out a wobbling laugh.

“I know.” Tohru releases Saya from her arms and looks at Saya, the air between them changes.

“Goodbye.” Saya lets Tohru walks past her and through the door, and Saya closes her eyes. Memories play behind her eyelids, opening them and follows the guest of honor in veil, lace, and white. She watches as a woman in raven hair, green eyes and white suit lifts the veil off gently, exchanges the rings with Tohru, vows exchanged and for one heartbeat of a second when the ordain asks for any objections, she wants to say something but couldn’t. Saya can see the look Tohru and the green-eyed woman have for each other. It was the look she had, still has for Tohru even after what she had done.

A look of reverence and happiness filled with love, almost like they only see each other and nothing around them matters.

Saya closes her eyes at hearing the ordain saying they can kiss, she is still a coward. The claps around her and herself become a symphony of happiness.

_‘Goodbye Tohru.’_

  1. Mom/Kids (Pre-TRC)



Hokuto lies back into Tohru’s embrace, watching in midnight at seeing their children having fun. The full moon at its peak and she tilt her head to the side to let Tohru nuzzle into the junction of her neck.

“Ru-chan?” Hokuto whispers into the night, not wanting for the children to hear her.

“Just let me hold you tonight.” Hokuto frowns, hand touching Tohru’s hair and running her fingers through the chocolate strands.

“Both of us knew that day will happen.” Tohru inhales a shaky breath and tightens her arms around the green-eyed female. Lips touching the pale skin, inhaling the scent and feeling the fluttering pulse underneath the skin, tissues and muscles.

“That does not make me feel better.” Hokuto’s frown is ironed out into a soft smile, her hand moves to the ones around her waist.

“You know that Kakyou-san’s prediction isn’t wrong.” Hokuto feels Tohru’s body tensed around her. She turns around in Tohru’s arms, using her knees as a leverage and cups Tohru’s face to make her look up at her. Thumbs rubbing softly on Tohru’s cheeks bones, Hokuto stares down into the violets eyes she treasures.

“I wouldn’t make a good mother if I don’t protect our children and my wife.” Hokuto breathes, and for a second Tohru’s eyes flash gold before it recedes into depths of violets.

“Subaru shouldn’t be hurt because of him, Kamui doesn’t have to fade and...” Tohru’s voice was cut off because Hokuto sealed her mouth with her own, there was one, two, four, six kisses before Tohru becomes submissive to Hokuto’s fierce assault. Mouth underneath another becomes soft, tongues tangling, hands clenching and flexing on each other’s body, anything to feel like this night isn’t a final goodbye.

Hokuto pulls away and stares down at the flustered woman, flushed red cheeks, chest heaving and dazed eyes. She commits this sight into her memory.

“I won’t let him touch you, I don’t want to wake up and find you and our children gone. I feel relieved that you, all of you, are safe and it’ll let my heart rest in peace.” Violet eyes cleared from the haze and closed, Tohru leans her neck to the side and offering the pale flesh.

“Then please, one last time.” Hokuto hums and Tohru feels her lips placed on her neck, measuring and feeling. Lips pulling back and the sharp canines gently scrap at one spot before plunging and Tohru inhales a sharp breath.

Almost like she is taking a breath for a final time.

_One last time._

  1. Flowers (From the Kimi No Suki Na fic I’ve written, otherwise known as the Flower Shop AU)



Before Kakyou, Hokuto initially thought she was straight. Straight like a board, and she was grumpily helping her grandmother with the shop while Subaru is off studying for a career as a zookeeper in his room when the door chime.

Green eyes followed the sound and oh, _oh wow_. Long chocolate locks, violet eyes, white shirt and blue jeans. The outfit is terribly simple, but it was enough to emphasize the beauty in front of her.

“Hello.” The woman’s melodic voice filters through the room, and Hokuto is stunned.

Can it be possible to be bewitched by someone upon first meeting?

“I was wondering if you have any flowers that symbolize friendship and love?” Hokuto’s mind screeched to a halt, and she blinks.

“I should have something like that in the shop, Ms...?” Tohru smiles politely.

“Magami Tohru.” Hokuto returns the smile.

“I’m Sumeragi Hokuto. Now, the flowers you were looking for...” 

* * *

Hokuto glanced up from the cashier at the door chime. Her breath fell, and there stood a teen. He has her hair, eyes, and face. However, his face is cold, and eyes froze with anguish inside him. She swallows as memories of her first crush surfaces in her mind and gives the teen the most brilliant smile she can ever smile.

“Hello, welcome to the Chobits Flower Shop. Would you like buy some flowers?” He blinks in bewilderment and her own smile feels stronger.

It was also in that same week she learned Magami Tohru, now Shirou Tohru had died in a fire.

  1. Soulmate Mark AU with Dreams



The thing about being soulmates is that you are left hoping that the other is alright.

That’s how Tohru felt as she dreams and continues dreaming. Some dreams were of the prophetic dreams of the Earth’s future and Saya. Other dreams were of a boy with raven hair and green eyes, and an open and honest face. They came with a man with glasses, raven hair and gold eyes and smiles that feels wrong and off. Those dreams also followed by a longhaired blond man with gold eyes, and in a second, Tohru feels irritation bubbling inside her. She is supposed to be what her soul mate thinks about at night, but her violet eyes grew.

Could it be possible that her soul mate hasn’t met her yet?

Tohru wakes up with a green soulmate mark in the shape of Ursa Minor on her left shoulder and a feeling of loss and that perhaps she might forget something. 

* * *

Tohru dreams of happiness, of watching the boy in raven-haired and green eyes in one of the clothing she designs.

Tohru frowns, she doesn’t remember making an outfit like that. Wouldn’t that outfit be for someone with violet eyes and chocolate hair like hers?

When Tohru wakes up, she feels a smile on her face and a light step on her feet. It gets better at seeing Kamui talking to her happily at the age of 6. 

* * *

The next time Tohru dreams, she dreams of the green-eyed boy in trouble and the man with glasses saved him. He lost an eye, and the boy is deeply affected by it. She...she saw this from her soulmate’s perspective. Tohru looks up at the door and is astounded.

Her soulmate’s face is the same as the boy’s.

When Tohru wakes up, she feels fear lodged in her throat and she reaches for Kamui and pulls him an embrace that she desperately needs. 

* * *

Tohru dreams of despair. Her soulmate’s brother isn’t moving, frozen in time, and her soulmate is trying every attempt she could muster to wake him up. Nothing. There was one last attempt, and Tohru swallows and screams and her soulmate has so much to live for, dreams she wants to pursue, but Tohru understood the desperation in the other’s heart to save a family member.

Tohru wakes up to find her tears already there and saltiness on her lips. 

* * *

This time Tohru didn’t dream. She was awake when she felt something like a phantom hand punctured her chest and she falls unconscious. 

She opens her eyes to find herself hovering above her soulmate and a bile rises in her throat, a hand by a man through her soulmate’s chest.

She understood now, what she is witnessing is her soulmate’s dying breath. With shaky hands, she reaches forward and gently touches the other’s face. She could feel them, her sees through hands can feel the dying warmth and shallow breath of her soulmate.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here with you in time to prevent this,” Tohru whispers, and green eyes looks on to her. Her violet eyes widen at this. Is it possible?

“C-Can you see me?” The girl cradled in the man’s arms nodded in minuscule, as if not to alert the person cradling her body.

“M-My name is Shirou Tohru. What’s yours?” She feels happy and sad, and they could have met each other but fate is always cruel. The girl, her soulmate, mouths her name silently.

“Sumeragi Hokuto.” Tohru laughs a watery smile.

“It fits you, Hokuto-san.” Tohru wants to continue talking, but she is fading fast. Tooru wasn't sure which of them she was referring to, but it doesn't matter. She places her ghost lips on the other's lips and breathes words onto the other. 

Tohru wakes up to the taste of blood on her lips and her soulmate mark faded into a cloud of green on her skin. Tears dripped down her chin.

_"I wish I had the chance to get to know you."_


End file.
